


Broken Promises

by witchybitchx



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx
Summary: Michael makes up for breaking a promise to you, in more ways than just one.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader
Kudos: 13





	Broken Promises

You had been waiting for what felt like hours for your boyfriend, Michael Langdon, to meet you in your dorm room. “I’ll be there as soon as class ends at 3, and don’t get any ideas of touching yourself before I get there.” With a nod of your head and a sweet, “I promise I won’t.” You agreed to obey his one rule. The time was now 3:35pm and Michael was nowhere to be found. Just great.

Annoyed as all hell, you call him, ready to give him an earful of how pissed off and irritated you were. There were only a handful of things that could upset you, and not being punctual was one of them, and Michael knew this. The phone rang and rang then went to his voicemail. Beyond frustrated you hung up and threw your phone on the bed with a huff.

Your mind starts to wander and think maybe he got held up by Behold, that man did like to talk someone’s ear off. Or maybe he went to his room to grab some items (anal plug, vibrator, handcuffs) for the promise he made to you earlier.

Earlier that morning you had walked into your first class wearing a short red plaid skirt, a black fitted button-up with the sleeves rolled to your elbows (and unbuttoned to show off a little cleavage), fishnet stockings, and black Doc Martens. Michael tried to ignore the stares the other warlocks gave you (while also trying to hide his growing erection). It’s not that Michael didn’t like you wearing outfits like that, it was more so the attention you got when you did. The unwanted attention from the warlocks who cat-called and undressed your body with their eyes.

Michael could hear their thoughts, could hear how they wanted to get between your legs, have you on your knees for them, cover you in their cum, make you scream out their name. It sickened him, made him want to slaughter every one of them and erase their souls from this world. You were more than just the “hot bitch with a nice ass” and it took Michael a while to figure that out.

(Before you started dating, you and Michael were frenemies with benefits. You both openly showed your distaste for one another, him telling you the only thing you were good for was being on your knees with his cock in your mouth, and you saying his ego was bigger than his dick. Yet behind closed doors, you both screamed sang praises to each other.)

When class was over Michael waited until everyone had cleared from the hallway to push you up against the wall, placing both hands on each side of your face and putting his knee between your legs. “You think you can come to class looking like that and not expect it to have some effect on me?” He rolled his hips into you, letting you feel how hard he had gotten from just looking at you.

You looked up at him with big doe eyes, feigning innocence that you didn’t know it would have any effect on him (but you knew damn well it would, and you hoped he would react this way). “See that’s where I know you’re lying, Y/N.” He bounced his thigh up hard, catching you off guard and making you yelp. “Did you forget that I know every thought that crosses that pretty little head of yours?” He taunts, brushing a stray strand of your hair away from your face.

You tried to control your breathing, tried to keep from grinding your hips down onto his leg, but Michael’s close proximity and the scent of his cologne were driving you crazy. “Answer me, Y/N, don’t make me ask you again.” His voice is stern, bringing one hand to tilt your chin up to look at him, quirking his eyebrow.

“I- I knew what it would do,” you confessed shakily. “I want you so bad, Daddy.” 

A sly grin spread across Michael’s face. “Awww angel, you know all you have to do is ask if you want Daddy’s cock. But it looks like now you’re gonna have to wait until classes are done for the day.” You let out a needy whine, and shamelessly grind down on his thigh. “Pleease Daddy, I need you noowww.”

“Go to your room after your last class is over. I’ll be there as soon as class ends at 3, and don’t get any ideas about touching yourself before I get there. You won’t be able to walk once I’m done with you, and that’s a promise.”

Finally getting fed up with waiting, you swing your door open and take off to go look for him. You head in the direction of his room, hoping that he would be in there or you were literally going to strangle him. 

Rounding the corner of the hallway you hear Madison’s laugh echoing loud, your eyes automatically rolling into the back of your head. Everything was great while she was still in hell, then Michael brought her back just to prove a point to Cordelia and she was back to being the same annoying bitch you remembered. 

She finally comes into view, but you quickly realize that she’s not alone - in fact, your loving boyfriend is there with her; with his back up against the wall and her dainty hand on his chest, giving him her best bedroom eyes. Your nostrils flare and your lip curls, this fucking bitch has the audacity to hit on your boyfriend when she knows you’re together? Not today, Satan.

You march up behind her and yank her away from Michael by her hair, practically dragging her on the floor. “Let me go, you crazy bitch!” She tries to get out of your grip but you tighten it. You throw her onto the floor, placing your foot on her neck. “Stay away from Michael or I’ll slice your goddamn throat,” you seethe. She chokes out what you think is a, “okay okay I will fuck!”

“You better, bitch.” You take your foot off and walk back to Michael. You’re about to give him a piece of your mind when he cuts you off and explains what happened: that she stopped him on his way to your room and refused to let him leave until she got what she wanted (to blow him or something?)

Of course, she would, but you’re still pissed that he left you waiting for over 30 minutes (and you weren’t going to let him get away with that). “Well Langdon, it looks like you have some apologizing to do,” you smirk, grabbing him by his maroon tie, and pulling him back to your room.

//

You’re laying down on your back, head propped up on your pillows, legs spread wide, with Michael’s pink, plump lips attached to your clit. This was his idea of apologizing and you were in no way complaining. He had already pulled 2 orgasms out of you and was currently going for a third.

He softly sucked on your swollen clit, knowing you are still sensitive from the first two times you came. Small whimpers leave your spit slick lips, bottom lip puffy from biting down on it. Michael parts your lips, bringing a finger to play with your juices. “Fuck,” he murmurs. “You’re so fucking wet for me baby.”

“Mm, Michael..please,” desperation laced in your voice.

“Oh my sweet angel, you take what I give you or you don’t get anything at all. Do you understand?” He cooed. You whine in defeat, the last thing you want is Michael to leave you a soaked, unsatisfied mess. “Yes Daddy, I understand.” 

“Good girl.” He continued licking stripes up your dripping pussy, lapping at your arousal as it seeped from your entrance. His cock is hard and aching in his boxers, begging to be released from its confines. He tries to ignore it as he flicks his tongue around your clit, tries to focus on the pretty sounds coming from your mouth. You’re so close, he can sense it, can feel it in the way your moans get louder and higher, how you pull him closer to you by his messy blonde hair, how you start bucking your hips against his face, how your walls contract around his fingers.

You’re right on the edge, so close to having that blissful sensation pass in waves through your body when Michael pulls away. A sob escapes your lips, your fists bunching up the sheets, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. You lift your head to see why he denied you that sweet euphoria.

He’s taking off the remainder of his clothing, pushing his boxers down his legs and tossing them somewhere on the floor. He needs to be inside you, needs to feel the warmth of your cunt surrounding his aching cock.

“W-what was that for?!”

He grabs his neglected cock by the base, hissing at the touch. “I want to feel you cumming on my cock,” he grunts as he flips you over on your stomach and hoists your ass in the air. 

You let out a surprised yelp, bracing your hands on either side of your face. He runs the tip through your wet folds, “Are you ready for me?” 

“Mhmm,” you nod.

He runs the head over your clit one last time, before slamming himself inside of you, without letting you get adjusted to his size. You let out a strangled scream, the feel of your walls stretching causes a burning sting. He pulls his cock all the way out, leaving just the tip in before slamming himself back inside you.

As painful as it feels, you fucking love the way Michael’s cock makes you feel so deliciously full. No matter how many times you fuck it always feels like the first time all over again. 

He stops fucking into you, placing his hands on your hips and digging his fingers into your skin. He pushes you forward on his cock then slams you back onto him. He does this a few times before you lift your chest off the mattress and try to do it yourself.

“Go ahead angel, fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock.” he bites his bottom lip.

You place your elbows on the mattress and start bouncing your ass, practically twerking on his cock. “Oh fuck,” Michael gasps, running a hand over your ass before spanking you hard.

He takes back control, gripping your hips harshly and snapping his hips into you. Your whole body feels like it’s fire, you can hear the blood rushing in your ears, can feel a new wave of arousal dripping from your pussy, down your thighs, and onto the mattress. Your moans turn to screams when Michael grabs you by your hair and pulls you up flush against his chest, the tip of his cock hitting your sweet spot with this new angle.

Michael feels your walls starting to flutter around him, wrapping a hand around your throat. “Don’t fucking cum yet. Not until I tell you to,” he growls into your ear. 

“Daddy I-I don’t think I can wait,” you mewled, your body still on the edge from earlier. 

“You can, and you will,” he said sternly. “You don’t want to upset Daddy now, do you angel?” 

“No no no.” You frantically shake your head, desperate to focus on anything else to keep your orgasm at bay. Michael chuckles darkly, reaching a hard around you to circle at your clit.

‘This fucking asshole,’ you think to yourself. Michael was always one to tease you, to force you into disobeying him when he tells you to do something, he loves it - loves to break people’s wills. You bite down hard on your lower lip until you taste blood, trying to focus on the pain and metallic taste.

But Michael is close, you can tell when his thrusts start getting sloppy when he loses the grip on your throat. He won’t tell you to cum, not just yet, not until he can no longer hold back his own orgasm.

You’re brought back to the present by a sharp tug on your hair. Michael is grunting in your ear, the sweet sounds going straight to your throbbing pussy. Your walls clench around him again, but this time Michael pushes you down onto the bed and pounds into you with no mercy.

You grab a fistful of the sheets in your hands, squeezing until your knuckles turn white. Every nerve ending is on fire and it feels like you can’t breathe. You need to cum so bad it hurts, but you won’t dare disobey Michael.

He can’t hold back anymore, his thrusts losing complete rhythm. “Cum angel, cum all over Daddy’s cock.”

The tightened band in your lower abdomen breaks and you cum with a loud choked out sob. Your vision goes black as the pleasure ripples throughout your body, your hearing going fuzzy. The feeling of your cunt wildly pulsing around Michael’s cock sends him over the edge, painting your walls with hot ropes of cum.

He stills for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Looking down to where you’re still connected, he brings his fingers to catch a mixture of your cum that’s leaking out of your pussy. He places his fingers in front of your lips which you happily wrap around him. You moan at the taste, sucking and licking his fingers clean. 

His cock twitches at the sight of you, “That’s my good girl, suck everything off babygirl.” 

He removed his fingers from your mouth with a wet ‘pop’ sound. Slowly he pulls out of you and lays down next to you. You both stay that way for who knows how long. When your breathing finally returns to normal you try to get off the bed. Your legs shake beneath you, causing you to fall back down on the bed.

Michael laughs as he watches you try and fail, yet again, to get up.

“What?” You snap at him.

He looks at you for a moment, debating if he should even say anything.

“I told you you wouldn’t be able to walk when I was done with you, and I always keep my promises, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, so this fic was supposed to be a Michael x Dark!Reader, but that quickly changed after rewriting the beginning. There’s not really much plot to this at all, just some self-indulgent smut. I hope you guys enjoy it <3 xoxo


End file.
